Follow Your Dreams
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Spencer is the well known goalkeeper of the UCLA women's soccer team. All she wants to do is just accomplish and follow her dreams. She'll do whatever she can to make sure they happen. What happens if along the way a mystery girl becomes a big part of her life? What happens when they fall in love while wanting to follow their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I know I have 3 stories that are up right now, 2 of which are being updately regularly! This has been on my mind for a very long time! I just needed to write and get this idea out there. I hope you enjoy, i'll probably update this regularly, who knows?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SoN_**

* * *

**_CH.1- Take a break_**

"One more!" I shout at my coach. Here I am. This is my home. Walking onto this pitch, this is what I want to do every single day up until I graduate from this place. This is my life. This is my dream, same shit, different day.

"Are you sure? You've been at this for an extra two hours Spencer! Take a break or something!" My couch shouts to me. Practice ended two hours ago. It was a long practice full of conditioning and weight lifting before coming out onto the pitch and doing some field work.

"Yes! I need to work on PK's!" I shout back, before I clap my hands and signal my coach to go again. I'm standing in front of the goal line.

My name is Spencer Carlin and I am busting my ass as a goal keeper for the UCLA Bruins women's soccer team. I was the best goalkeeper at my high school. My dream is to be a professional athlete and I'll work hard each day to make sure that happens.

I watch every move my coach makes before he kicks the ball. I take a deep breath and wait until he kicks the ball as hard as he possibly can. I'm watching the ball come in, for a second, everything seems like it's in slow motion. I watch as the ball curves. It looks as if it's going to my right but quickly curves to my left. I'm patient enough to let the ball come in a little farther before jumping to my left with my hands out, diving and smacking the ball away. Once I feel my hands hit the ball and push it away, I look to the ground and see how far above ground I am. I close my eyes and let myself hit the ground and tumble until I can control myself enough to get up.

"That was perfect Spencer!" I hear my coach yell. I hold my hand up into the hair to give him a thumbs up before I pick myself off the ground.

"One more!" I shout again to him.

"Spencer come on, we got to go!" I look to my right and see my teammate Ashlyn.

"After this one!" I shout to her.

"You said that an hour ago!" She shouts back.

"I mean it this time." I yell back, I hold one finger to my couch to tell him one more.

"Ashlyn just let her before she throws a fit!" My coach yells to her.

"Ugh, fine but hurry it up!" She yells, setting our bags down.

"Ready!" I yell to my couch. I wait until he kicks another ball to me. When the right time comes, I jump towards the top right corner of the goal and block the shot. I groan as I see how high I jumped and how far I have to fall. I close my eyes and let myself take another tumble before getting up.

"Finally!" Ashlyn shouts. I get off the ground and walk towards her, taking off my goalkeeper gloves.

"Shut up," I laugh, throwing them at her.

"Dude what the hell?! Do you realize how bad your gloves smell?" She asks, catching them then dropping them into my bag.

"That's what you get for rushing." I respond. "Hold on, going to help coach get the balls." It took about five minutes to run and grab the balls and put them back in the ball bag.

"You did great today kiddo." Coach Kinna says, patting my back.

"Thanks for working extra with me." I smile as we walk towards Ashlyn.

"No problem, it's why I wanted you on this team." She smiles.

"Thank you, I'll catch you later Coach." I wave bye then pick up my duffle bag when we reach Ashlyn.

"Finally Carlin, Ali is waiting for us with that blind date of yours." Ashlyn says wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Bye coach!" She yells.

"Harris, I told you no more blind dates." I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose as we walk to the locker room.

"Too bad, Ali kept bugging me to get you to go on this date so you're going." She says.

"Are you two like, every going to get together or what?" We walk into the locker room, I grab a clean towel off the racks and go to my locker.

"I want the timing to be right. I don't want to jump into things quickly with her Spence." Ashlyn sighs, leaning against a locker.

"Understandable but um, you two have been closer than ever since I don't know like, freshman year. You two hit it off the first day you even met. Everyone sees you two together, we're all just waiting for the one and only Ashlyn Harris and one and only Alexandra Krieger to try have a happily ever after!" I laugh, nudging her before grabbing my clean clothes from my bag and walking towards the showers.

"Nice to know my teammates are shipping us. Other than that, I'm scared ok? I don't want to ruin anything, but I know I've fallen crazy in love with her." Ashlyn shouts out to me.

"Then suck it up and talk to her Ashlyn! You of all people should know every freakin flirtatious thing she does. Everyone notices the vibes you two send off to each other! Just talk!" I shout back as I get into the showers.

"We'll finish this later, I'll be outside!" She shouts. I hear the locker room door close. I close my eyes and let the water relax my muscles.

15 minutes later, I was dressed up in sweats and a cut off with my hair in a bun. I walked out to Ashlyn and studied her face.

"What?" I ask, adjusting my bag strap.

"Alright, we are going to our place and fixing your outfit because that outfit," Ashlyn moves her finger up and down, "is not cutting it." I groan as she grabs my arm and starts pulling me to my car.

Luckily, Ashlyn and I and a few of our roommates live in one house that's cheap enough and well enough quality for us to all afford. Also, it's even better due to the fact that it's like 15 minutes away from the soccer stadium.

"I seriously can't believe you were planning on wearing a cut off and sweats to the date. Trust me, hair was good, outfit was a big no." Ash comments while I stand in front of the mirror.

"Will you just shut up and help me with my bow tie?" I ask, my irritation level is rising.

"Calm yourself." She says, walking over to me. I clench my jaw when Ashlyn smacks my hands away. I try to wait patiently as she fixes my bow tie then my shirt collar then vest.

"Tada! Perfecto" She says, kissing her fingers before opening her hand.

"Thank you." I say, letting go of my fists I've made. It's sort of habit that I do that. No, I didn't want to hit Ashlyn. I just do that every time I'm angry or upset or irritated.

I turn to face the mirror and look at my outfit. I have on a white button down dress shirt with a red bow tie and sleeves fooled up. Not only that, I have on dark navy blue skinny jeans on with a black vest that's not buttoned. I look down and make sure my shoes look good; I fell in love with these boots the second I bought them. They're Steve Madden Chukka boots.

"Earth to Carlin, you look great." Ashlyn says while checking her watch. "Damn it Spence, we're going to be late."

"You owe me for this." I groan, grabbing my phone and wallet as we leave.

Ashlyn got all crazy with the driving. She couldn't stay away from her love bug for too long. We ended up having to meet Ali and my date whose name I do not know, at this Chinese restaurant. We walked up to door and I pulled it open and held it for Ashlyn to walk in first before I walk in.

"Ashlyn!" I hear Ash's name being called out, I look over to see Ali waving us over to the table.

"Ali, I love you, you got a booth." I said, hugging her when we reach the table.

"I know you Spence." She laughs, "You're picky as shit." She laughs a little harder with a serious tone as well.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry." I say, I look to my right to see a girl who looks very familiar. "Hey, you must be my date." I say, sitting down across from her.

"Yup, you are?" She asks, holding out her hand.

"Spencer Carlin." I answer, shaking her hand.

"That's a unique name for a girl. I'm Tegan Stone" She tells me, letting go of my hand to sit down.

I moved to sit on the inside of the booth so I'm across from Tegan. Once I sat down, Ashlyn sat next to me so she was across from Ali.

"So how do you three know each other?" Tegan asks, motioning towards Ash, Ali and I.

"For starters, hi I'm Ashlyn Harris." Ashlyn waves then smiles.

"Ok well on that note, Ash and I are goalkeepers for the soccer team and Ali is a defender for the soccer team so we are all In the back line. We met freshman year when we started playing so soccer." I explain with a chuckle.

"That's awesome; I hear the women's soccer team is really good." Tegan says.

"Not to be biased but, yeah we're pretty awesome." Ashlyn says.

"Ashlyn will you just focus on your date please?" I ask, smacking her arm.

"Ow! Dude Ali isn't my date, we're here for you." She says and the second those words leave her lips, Ali's face drops. Unfortunately, before Ashlyn looked over to her, Ali immediately wiped the look off her face. It was gone before you even saw it, but I noticed it. I got hawk eyes.

"You're an idiot." I deadpan at Ashlyn. "Just, focus on Ali." I say, nudging her then winking so no one but her could see.

"Oh right! Anyways, sorry and continue." Ashlyn says to Tegan then turns her attention. Tegan has blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she basically looks like me without looking like me? If that makes sense.

The rest of the night we all told stories of one another and our life. It was a fun night which is shocking because I hate that Ali always sets me up on blind dates so I never enjoy them as much. We all got along pretty well and from what I've learned; Tegan would fit in very well with us soccer girls.

"As I was saying, Ashlyn had some sort of stomach flu and Ali was helping us practice our goalkeeping so she kicks the ball super hard and it goes straight at Ashlyn's stomach. I mean luckily, she caught it so she sort of lessened the blow a bit but it was still super killer and the second she dropped the ball. Ashlyn ran over to the side of the net and blew chunks on the field. It was so gross but so funny. Obviously we helped her because we felt bad from laughing but it sucked." I tell my story I have of my best friend that causes all of us but Ashlyn to laugh.

"Hey Tegan, did I tell you about the time Spencer got hit in the face by a ball so hard she ended up crying for her mom?" Ashlyn says, catching Tegan's attention.

"No I do not believe you have told me that story yet." She replies, raising her eyebrows.

"It was I think junior year, during practice and we were having a scrimmage game. It was blue versus red and I was the blue team goalkeeper and Spencer was the red. Our friend Tobin Heath was coming up and our other friend Alex noticed she was running up on Spencer's right side of the goal. Alex was thinking, why not? It's a good play minus well take the chance. So Alex kicked it over to Tobin and Tobin just bombs and I mean really hard like break your nose hard towards Spencer." Ashlyn starts to explain.

"I hate you, you're the worst friend ever." I say with a chuckle.

"All you see is Spencer dive to block the ball. Kudos to the fact she blocked it but sucky to the fact she blocked it with her face. So the ball hits Spencer in the face and the second Spencer hits the ground, her hands are against her face as she rolls around groaning and crying. I could hear her yell. 'Fucking A! I need my mom! She's a doctor! Where's my mom?!' The back line for her team check on her and the coaches and trainer rush over and check on her, when they got her to calm down we saw that her eye was starting to get puffy and what not. Luckily she didn't get a concussion but she was sporting a black eye for a while. After that we've made fun of her since." Ashlyn finishes. Now everyone but me is laughing.

"You suck you know that?" I say, smacking Ashlyn's arm. The four of us are walking Tegan home from the restaurant since she only leaves right down the street.

"Aww, is Spencer going to cry for her mommy?" Ali teases me with a smirk.

"Don't judge me ok,that was like the worst pain I've ever experienced when it comes to getting hit in the face. Some girls haven't even hit me that hard." I confess.

"Oh so girls have hit you in the face?" Tegan asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I chuckle out nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"That sucks. Why'd you get hit?" She asks.

"I used to be an asshole." I laugh.

"Are you still an asshole?"

"You tell me, have I been one at all tonight?" I ask nicely

"Well." Ashlyn tries to butt in.

"Besides to Ashlyn." I quickly cut her off.

"Hmm, I guess you haven't been then if we're excluding Ashlyn from the equation." Tegan laughs.

"Great! There's your answer!" I say, holding my right arm for her to grab. I smile then look over to Ashlyn and Ali. Ali is holding onto Ashlyn's arm as they walk and talk. They're stuck in their own little world.

"Do you think they are ever going to notice that they have a thing going on?" Tegan whispers to me.

"Hopefully." I chuckle, looking to her.

"Do you think we have a thing going on?" She asks with a smile then bites her lip.

"Id say there's a chance." I smile then continue to walk.

The rest of the time we just walked and talked. We continued to tell stories and have a night full of laughter. When we got to Tegan's place I walked her to the door while Ashlyn and Ali stayed back.

"I surprisingly had a very good night tonight." I admit.

"That was a little assholey." Tegan says with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that." I giggle then clear my throat, "Ali is always trying to set me up on blind dates. I usually don't enjoy them but tonight I did so thank you for a good night." I smile shyly.

"I was kidding." She says, stepping closer. "Thank you for a good night as well." I suck in my breath when Tegan leans in and kisses my cheek. "I don't kiss on the first date but a kiss on the cheek is an acceptation." She whispers in my ear before pulling back.

"Thank you." I respond, letting out the breath I was holding in.

"Goodnight Ashlyn, Goodnight Ali!" Tegan shouts out to my best friends.

"Goodnight!" They shout back in unison.

"Goodnight Spencer" She waves as she walks backwards to her door.

"Goodnight." I smile wide and wave back, making sure she gets inside before I turn to walk back to my friends. I stop when I see them moving a bit closer each second. I smirk and cross my arms then lean against the wall to let them have some space.

Ashlyn and Ali's faces are like only a few inches apart to where they just have to lean in a little and their lips will meet. I shake my head getting impatient. This causes me to quietly walk around them, chuckling to myself when they don't notice me. I walk a little farther away and lean against the railing of stairs at a random house.

As I'm waiting, I pull my phone out and turn the data on phone back on. Right away messages and notifications come pouring in. I laugh to myself at everything I'm getting. I start scrolling through my favorite app, tumblr until I'm distracted by a very angelic voice.

"Excuse me but, what are you doing in front of my house?" By the tone, I can tell it's a girl. I look up to see a brown curly haired girl with beautiful big brown eyes staring weirdly at me.

"Oh um, I'm waiting for my friends." I say, pointing over to Ashlyn and Ali who are now kissing. "Score one for Ashlyn. Score one for Ali." I say with a smirk.

"What?" The girl speaks up.

"Huh?" I ask, turning back to her then focus again. "Oh sorry, um I'm waiting for those two girls over there. I just had a date who lives a couple doors down and they got distracted so I walked over here to give them space." I explain.

"Didn't need your life story but thanks for telling me." She says with an attitude.

"Wow, ok." I scoff, crossing my arms. "You're a feisty one, can I get your name?"

"I'd rather be unknown to you. Until then, can you like leave?" She asks,

"Once you realize how much of an ass you sound like." I spit back. It takes the girl a few seconds to think.

"Damn it," She shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Uhh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch I just had a really tough and horrible day. Sorry for taking some of it out on you." She apologizes.

"Its fine, you can make it up over some coffee?" I ask.

"Um thanks but no thanks. I'm a little bit too busy lately." She answers. Rejected, that's pretty awesome.

"That or you really just don't want to go on a coffee date." I say.

"Maybe I really do just want to be unknown to you." She responds.

"Trust me; we'll end up here again one day." I say, pushing off the railing. I walk past her and wait a minute for Ali and Ashlyn to catch up.

"Ready?" Ali asks, walking up with her arm looped with Ashlyn's.

"Yup," I nod, walking off with my friends, I turn around to face the girl who is now watching us walk away. "I'll see you soon mystery girl." I wave then turn back around.

"Who was that?" Ali asks, breaking the silence.

"Unknown." I reply with a smile.

* * *

_**R&R Please!**_


	2. Practice

**_A/N: So! Ive gotten reviews telling me to keep going so here is another chapter, this story is very near and dear to my heart (so cliche). Not gonna say why but it is lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter and school starts soon so i'll probably lag here and there! Warning._**

**_I do not own SoN._**

* * *

**_CH.2- Practice_**

This morning my alarm went off at 5 AM. The best part about living in a house with a bunch of soccer players from your team is the sound of synchronized alarms blaring at the butt crack of dawn. Practice is in half hour, which is not enough time to wake up, what the heck! I guess wanting to be your best means practice so it's worth it.

Since you know I live with soccer players, let me give you a rundown of who's in which house. There are 14 of us, Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger, Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath, Abby Wambach, Sydney Leroux, Carmelina Moscato, Erin McLeod, Ella Masar, Hope Solo, Kelley O'Hara, Megan Rapinoe, Heather O'Reilly, and myself. Luckily, we live in two different places but our houses are right next to each other's.

Heather aka HAO shares a room with me. Tobin and Alex share another room. Ashlyn and Ali share another room. Carm and Megan share the last room in our house. Next door, Abby and Syd share one room. Hope and Kelley share a room. Erin and Ella share the last room there. The funny part is that we're a mixture of soccer girls from UCLA and USC.

Ashlyn, Ali, Alex, Tobin, Kelley, Abby and I are UCLA. Hope, Erin, Ella, Syd, Carm, Megan, and Heather are USC. You should see how competitive and crazy we get when game time comes for UCLA vs USC.

I groaned when my alarm kept going off. My alarm is across the room. It's there so that I actually get up to go turn it off because if it's next to me. I'll never wake up because I'll just shut it off. When I finally decided to get up, I walked over and slammed my hand down on my alarm.

"Just shut up oh my gosh!" I groan. I rub my eyes then walk around my room to see what to wear. I quickly get dressed, deciding to postpone a shower since I'm going to get sweaty at practice anyways. I walk over to the bathroom in my sports bra and some sweats. Everyone's alarm who is on my team, is still going off. I shake my head knowing I'm going to have to wake them up.

Before I do that I get my toothbrush ready and start to brush my teeth as I walk along the hallways.

"Tobin, Alex, get your ass up!" I yell, banging on the door.

"Ugh, we're up!" Tobin shouts back. I roll my eyes then walk across the hall to Ashlyn and Ali's room.

"Yo lovebirds, wake up!" I shout, kicking the door.

"We got it!" Ali yells, I chuckle when I hear whispers from the inside as they argue about wanting to cuddle.

I walk back to the bathroom and finish getting ready. By the time everyone is up and ready, I have water set out on the counter for each of us and some fruit and a slice of wheat toast with peanut butter on it for everyone.

I look up when I hear shuffling. Slowly all my teammates walk out and grab what's theirs off the counter.

"Jesus, at least wake up so you're not a zombie." I laugh, walking over and grabbing my stuff.

"Shut up" Ashlyn says, taking a bite of her toast.

"Thanks mom." Alex says, taking a bite of her fruit.

"Yeah, you're welcome." I say, "HAO, Carm, Megan, we're leaving! Don't forget to lock up when you guys go!" I yell out to the USC players.

"Have a nice practice!" HAO shouts back.

"Come on." Tobin says, leading us out the door. I look around and see how we're all wearing oue soccer sweats and our team sweater.

"Oh God we're all matching." I laugh, taking a bite of my apple.

"Don't point it out or else I'll go back and change." Ali says as we wait outside for Kelley and Abby. Minutes after walking outside, Kelley and Abby came out looking worse than the other four.

"Shut it Carlin." Kelley hisses.

"I guess you don't want your water, fruit or toast with peanut butter then." I smirk, holding up both hers and Abby's food.

"Give me that." Kelley glares, snatching the food and water from my hand.

"Thanks mama Carlin." Abby says, taking the other food and water for her.

"I'm not a mom." I groan, starting to walk with everyone to the soccer stadium.

"You're totally the team mom." Ali comments with a laugh, making everyone else laugh.

"Shut up" I shake my head before taking a sip of my water. "Hurry up before we're late and have to run extra." I say.

"Totally the team mom." Tobin says under her breath. I hear giggling behind me after Tobs comment and I couldn't help but chuckle at my teammates.

* * *

After an hour weight training and conditioning in the fitness room, Coach Kina made us go to the stadium where they have the basketball courts so we can do some running and training in there.

"Listen up!" Coach shouts at us, causing all to huddle around her. "The women's basketball team will be in here soon so we're going to split the gym in half and do some training. Cut the gym in from hoop to hoop, one side is the yoyo test, and on that same side, some of you will be running up and down the aisles of stairs at the bleachers. The other half will be the goal keepers doing some training on part of the court and the other side of the court is going to be all on controlling the ball with juggling with a partner. After, we're going to play soccer tennis! Forwards on the stairs, keepers you know where to go midfielders on the yoyo first, and back line defenders on juggling!" Coach dismisses us and we all separate to the spots we should be at.

After two hours of switching circuits multiple times so everyone did everything at least once if not twice, we decided to play soccer tennis to somewhat cool down. We got to pick our teams, it's usually five on five but we had to expand the amount this time since it was one big court.

It was upper classmen versus lower classmen. The games we played were intense! First, lower class won, then upper class, and now it's a new game. Everyone is super competitive which makes the game that much more fun.

I don't normally do this but when I do people know it serious. I took off my shirt and tucked it into the front of my shorts so it was hanging down. Instantly, everyone even the coaches on my team started oohing.

"Oohhhh Spencer Carlin has no taken off her shirt! Everyone, it's getting serious!" Abby shouts into her hand as if she was holding an invisible microphone.

"Dude, it's been serious." I say with a laugh. I look down at my body to see a six pack. I don't like to flash my body around that. I don't know why but I just don't like to. So it's rare for me to just look down and admire myself. I'm proud of my body, it shows a lot of work from training.

Sara, one of the freshmen on the team, extended her leg enough to barely tap the ball over the net. As usual, my natural save the ball instincts kicked in and dove for the ball. Once I felt the ball touch my hands, I pushed it up and hit back over the net before I hit the ground.

"Hey! Hands!" The entire lower class team yelled. I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

"That's so unfair! I'm a goalkeeper! What do you expect?" I shouted back with a smirk.

"Um for you to play fairly!" Andrea a sophomore forward shouted.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Carlin but lower class gets a point." Coach Kina says. The entire lower class team cheered while the upper class booed me.

"Be quiet, just continue!" I yelled at my team. Immediately, the game started back up, everyone on the lower class team rotated so Keelin, a sophomore, kicked it over for the serve. I wanted to make up for the point I gave away so I ran and jumped up to head the ball down. Luckily for me, I hit it perfectly and spiked it down with my head, giving us a point. Right away my team cheered and the lower team booed.

We heard footsteps and chatter starting to fill the stadium that didn't belong to any of us. Our heads snapped towards the sounds to see the women's basketball team starting to fill up the gym.

"Alright, time to get your stuff and leave, basketball girls got to practice too!" Coach Tim shouts. Everyone groaned and whined as some helped put the net away and everyone else started to grab their stuff. I grabbed my soccer bag and put it on my back. I chugged down a water only to choke when I heard the familiar voice of the girl from the night before.

"Don't die." The mystery girl chuckles as she walks towards me.

"Hey unknown, didn't expect to see you so soon." I smile, adjusting my bag.

"Nice body you got there, trying to be one of those. 'I'm a badass with rock hard abs, want to feel?' type of girls?" She asks.

"Don't worry babe, I already know you want to feel." I say with a wink.

"You're an ass." She says with a smirk.

"Just for you." I smile, "So do I get your name yet?" I ask.

"Nope." She says with a wide smile.

"Hey," I shout to the girl I saw walk away from the mystery girl when she walked up. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Don't answer Milly!" Unknown orders the girl.

"For that I'm telling her!" Milly shouts back to unknown, "Her name is Ashley Davies." Milly smiles before walking away, dribbling the basketball in her hands.

"I hate you!" Ashley shouts.

"I love you too!' Milly shouts back, causing me to laugh.

"Well Ashley," I say, emphasis on Ashley, "I'm glad I know your name. Next I just need your number." I smile.

"Maybe in a year." She says, "Or never"

"Ouch, that hurts Davies." I laugh.

"Good. I got to go practice now and your team is leaving." She points to my team who Is exiting the stadium.

"Have fun, later Ash." I wave then turn to run off after my friends.

"Later, wait what's your name?!" She shouts after me.

"Unknown!" I shout back with a smirk, leaving the gym with only thoughts of Ashley Davies before my classes.

* * *

_**R&R Please! Woo thanks!**_


	3. Studying

**_A/N: Here's another update! In case any of you are reading any of my other stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated i'm currently writing a new chapter for them don't worry it'll be updated soon. Until then, enjoy these updates! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SoN_**

* * *

**_CH.3-Studying_**

* * *

**_All I want to get is _**

**_A little bit closer_**

**_All I want to know is _**

**_Can you come a little closer?_**

Right now I'm in the Library studying for this test in Journalism I have coming up. Not only that but I also have to study for another test in my film studies class. It's been a hassle and it definitely hasn't been quiet at my house or my neighbors so I can't study there, especially with Kelley singing and studying with HAO in the living room.

**_Here comes the breath before we get_**

**_A little bit closer_**

**_Here comes the rush before we touch_**

**_Come a little closer_**

You probably weren't wondering but just in case you were, I'm taking journalism to become a sports commentator. I need to be surrounded by sports the rest of my life and if I'm not, I don't know how I'd be. Film studies is because, I love to write. If I can't change lives from sports then why not make a movie? There's just something about writing a message that inspires people of all ages, mostly teenagers or younger who need that inspiration and motivation and push to let them know they can go out and achieve their dreams as long as they set their mind to it. Why not put in a movie that's hits close to home for anyone?

**_The doors are open_**

**_The wind is really blowing_**

**_The night sky is changing overhead_**

I'm running on like four hours of sleep right now and it's killing me. I'm listening to the acoustic version of Closer. It's calming enough for me to focus but fast enough for me to not get bored and fall asleep.

**_It's not just all physical_**

**_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_**

**_So let's make things physical_**

**_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical _**

I rub my eyes before turning the page on the readings I have to do. While I'm reading, I see movement near me through my peripheral vision. I shrug and keep reading until I'm nudged.

"Hey stranger." The beautiful brown haired girl whispers.

"Hey Davies." I smile wide to her. Nice way to look creepy Carlin, you got to act cool!

"You know you have really straight and white teeth." Ashley points out with a quiet chuckle.

"Uh, that's-that's good right?" I ask, looking at her lips then eyes.

"It's definitely good." She smiles, I like her smile. Love it actually.

**_All you think of lately_**

**_Is getting underneath me_**

**_All I dream of lately_**

**_Is how to get you underneath me_**

"Why are you in the corner of the library?" She asks, pulling out her papers and books.

"I like it. It's away from everyone so I'm not distracted by them walking by so much." I explain

**_Here comes the heat before we meet_**

**_A little bit closer_**

**_Here comes the spark before the dark_**

**_Come a little closer_**

"That's honestly really smart." She laughs quietly.

"Thanks, so whatcha studying?" I ask.

"Um journalism and looking over some music producing notes." She says with a proud smile.

"No way, I'm doing journalism and film studies." I tell her.

"That's awesome. If we are both taking journalism stuff why haven't I seen you in any of my classes?" She asks.

"I don't know, different times probably." I shrug, turning my music down a notch.

**_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_**

**_The night sky is changing overhead_**

"What are you listening to?" Ashley asks, pointing to my earbud.

"Oh um Closer by Tegan and Sara." I smile.

"I love Tegan and Sara, but I don't think I've heard that song yet." She says, causing my jaw to drop.

"How do you not know this song? It's like one of the most popular songs by them right now." I laugh quietly.

"I haven't had the chance to go searching for new music." She shrugs.

"Says the music major or minor." I smirk, shaking my head. "Here." I pull out an earbud and offer it to her. My smile only got wider when she moved closer so we could enjoy the rest of the song.

**_It's not just all physical _**

**_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_**

**_So let's make things physical_**

**_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

I try my hardest not to nod my head along to the song, because that's embarrassing. I don't need to embarrass myself in front of this girl just yet.

**_I want you close I want you_**

**_I won't treat you like you're typical_**

**_I want you close I want you_**

**_I won't treat like you're typical _**

"Like it so far?" I ask.

"Shush woman I am trying to listen!" Ashley shout quietly to me.

"Geez alright." I say with a chuckle

**_Here come the dreams of you and me_**

**_Here come the dreams_**

**_Here come the dreams of you and me_**

**_Here come the dreams_**

I looked over to my left to watch Ashley get into the music. She's really beautiful. She is definitely one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. I'm glad we met. I feel like she's going to be around for a very long time.

**_It's not just all physical_**

**_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_**

**_So let's make things physical_**

**_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

I smile when Ashley looks over to me. My eyes catch hers and we just stare into each other's eyes. Her eyes are such a beautiful colored brown. When the light hits them there are little specs of gold. My smile becomes a little wider and my attention is on her. I'm no longer listening to my music.

**_I want you close I want you_**

**_I won't treat you like you're typical_**

**_I want you close I want you_**

**_I won't treat you like you're typical_**

**_I won't treat you like you're typical_**

**_I won't treat you like you're typical,_**

I notice her eyes move lower and I know she's staring at my lips. I look down at her lips and smile. Oh how I just want to kiss those lips. I shake my head slightly before I start to slowly lean in.

**_All I want to get is _**

**_A little bit closer_**

**_All I want to know is_**

**_Can you come a little closer?_**

I bite my lip then let it go. Our lips are about to meet until we hear people drop their books down on the table loud enough to get our attention but soft enough so it doesn't echo through the library. Ashley and I immediately jump back, causing the ear buds to be ripped from our ears.

"Ow!" I shout to myself.

"Geez!" Ashley comments as well. We look at each other and giggle as we both hold our ears. I shake my head then turn to see who ruined the moment and oh look; it's Kelley, Abby, Ashlyn, Ali, Tobin and Alex, my new enemies.

"Whatcha doing?" Kelley asks with a smirk.

"Hating all of you." I smile back with a glare.

"Ouch, how can you hate us all? We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Alex asks with her hand over her heart.

"You know damn well you all did." I say through gritted teeth and a smile. I heard a soft cough besides me. "Oh everyone this is Ashley Davies."

"Hey." Ashley says, standing up to shake everyone's hand.

"I'm Kelley O'Hara." Leave it to Kelley to pull Ashley into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley squeaks out, sucking in air when Kelley lets her go.

"I'm Abby Wambach." Abby has always been the nicer and funny one of the group, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley smiles, shaking her hand.

"I'm Ashlyn Harris." Ashlyn smiles, giving a wave.

"She's a douche bag." I comment, Ashley turns and smacks my arm.

"Don't be rude." She says.

"Yeah Spencer, don't be rude." Ashlyn says, my eyes grow wide before I get up and smack her arm. "Dude what the hell?!" Ashlyn shouts to me but not too loud.

"She didn't know my name yet!"

"Oh so you two were going to kiss and she didn't know your name?" Ashlyn asks, confused.

"It's a long story." I shake my head.

"Spencer, I like it." Ashley comments, "Better than unknown." She says with that smile that's killer.

"I'm Alexandra Krieger but you can call me Ali." Ali quickly distracts us all before I smack Ashlyn again.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashley shakes her hand.

"I'm Tobin Heath." Tobin smiles before pulling her into a hug that was much nicer than Kelley's.

"I'm Alex Morgan." Alex says, joining the hug.

"Nice to meet you both." Ashley chuckles out before they all pull back. "You all seem very sweet." Ashley admits.

"Try telling that to Spencer." Tobin laughs.

"What's your last name?" Ashley asks me.

"My name is Spencer Carlin." I say, holding my hand out.

"Nice to know and also nice to know that I'm not the only one with a friend who sold me out." Ashley teases Ashlyn.

"It was an accident ok? How was I supposed to know about your guys weird little no name flirtation thing." Ashlyn shrugs.

"It's fine." I say.

"Well um, it was nice meeting you all, but I got to go meet my friend right now." Ashley says, while checking her watch. "I wish I could stay, maybe next time I can bring some of my friends and we can all hang out at the beach?" Ashley asks, putting her stuff away.

"Sure but how will we talk, I don't have your number." I say.

"We'll figure it out." Ashley smirks, putting her backpack on. "Bye." She says, waving to all of us before walking off.

"You totally dig her." Kelley shouts a little too loud, causing people to glare at us. "Oops, sorry." She apologizes.

"Oh my gosh you guys are embarrassing and totally ruined the moment!" I shout quietly to all of them.

"You'll get'em next time tiger." Alex laughs, patting my shoulder. I cover my face and shake my head.

"I don't get how I still love you guys." I say, causing all of us to laugh.

* * *

_**R&R Please! Thanks!**_

_**Song used is: Tegan and Sara-Closer**_


	4. Beach

**_A/N: I know it's short! But school has started up again this past tuesday and I already have some homework and stuff to do. I hope you enjoyit and i'll keep trying to update! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada_**

* * *

**_CH.4- Beach_**

Today there are no classes for us. There's no practice for everyone in both houses. We all got the day off.

My friends and I still wanted to hold Ashley to her offer so I got a rose and decided to be nice and go to her house and give it to her along with asking when we will go to the beach. I couldn't stop thinking about her so a rose will symbolize how many days I think about her. I thought of her on Monday, that's one day, so I got her a rose and stopped by.

We talked and planned on quickly that we'd all spend Saturday afternoon and someday evening at the beach. Tobin, Ashlyn and I whipped out the longboards and the surfboards. Personally, I dislike longboards I need like a medium sized skateboard. Basically the size of a board you use to do tricks on, not a cruiser board.

We all had our own cars but we decided to just use two today. Tobin and I strapped the surfboards onto my car while Hope strapped on more surfboards onto her car. In the trunk were all the longboards and my smaller board. We all had our own surfboard and skateboard. It's just what we had to get for living in LA.

Ashley and her friends were meeting us there. They had their own boards, surf and skate. We all dispersed into our set cars. I plugged my iPhone in and put on some music I thought would fit the mood. We bought s'mores stuff, drinks, non-alcoholic, we want to be sober and some stuff to have a bon fire.

"They meeting us there?" Alex asks, changing the song.

"Yes." I say, smacking her hand.

"Ow Spence really?!" She shouts, rubbing her hand.

"Don't touch my music." I warn, keeping my eyes on the road. I was sitting in the front. My body half covered in a wetsuit since it wasn't on completely.

We got to the beach in 30 minutes. It took awhile. When we got there, if took us like another half hour putting on our wetsuits and grabbing everything. We looked our cars and walked down closer to shore.

"Do you guys see her?" I ask, blocking the sun with my hand and looks around.

"There!" Kelley shouts, pointing to Ashley who's waving to us. We start to walk up to her and see her waxing her board. Her friends are also waxing their boards.

"Hey." I greet, kneeling down and side hugging her.

"Hey, um I have some friends you should meet." She smiles, turning to her friends. "Milly Hopkins, Naveah Lopez, Brittany Wahl, Stoya Rodriguez, Anastasia Brown aka Sia, Stasia, Tas, or Ana, Riley Washington, Danielle Williams, Naya Patterson, Crystal Sanchez, Natasha Grunner, Page Sivon, Alex Stone, and Claire Dunn." She lists off, pointing to each girl.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Spencer Carlin." I wave, shaking hands with everyone. I sit down next to Ashley and toss the surf wax to all my friends. "These are all my friends. Ashley's met Ashlyn Harris, Alexandra Krieger but we call her Ali, Kelley O'hara, Tobin Heath, Abby Wambach, and Alex Morgan." I say, pointing to all of them. "But we have others that we hang out with all the time which is them," I say, pointing to my other friends, "this is Hope solo aka Hopey, Erin McLeod, Heather O'Reilly but we call her HAO, Ella Masar, Carmelina Moscato aka Carm, Megan Rapinoe or Pinoe, and last but not least, Sydney Leroux or Syd." I finish with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley and her friends say. They all shake hands and we continue to wax our boards.

It took us a few minutes before we finished. When we were done we all ran down to the water and jumped onto our boards and landed on the water. Everyone sort of just separated and mingled with someone new. I stayed farther back to watch everyone socialize. Ashley seemed to notice I wasn't up to pace with them so she paddled back to me.

"Hey stranger, why you all lonesome?" She asks, moving up to sit on her board.

"Just observing you all and the waves." I shrug.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Peachy keen." I smile wide, looking to her.

"You're weird you know that Carlin?" She laughs.

"I'm well aware." I laugh out. "You have a nice laugh." I comment

"Thank you, must be better to hear it without having to be quiet in a corner of the library huh?"

"Not my fault my impeccable good looks and ability to make you laugh just so happened to work in that moment." I wink.

"Shut up and surf." She shakes head before splashing me and paddling away.

"I'm going to make you fall now." I laugh as I adjust myself to chase her.

* * *

After a couple of hours from surfing, the sun was starting to set. We all had a beer in our hands and surrounded the fire that was going. I just finished making Ashley and I some s'mores. I walked over with a blanket in my arms and held my hand out.

"Hey." I smile, keeping my hand out. "Come on."

"Come on what?" She asks.

"Come on and follow me." I laugh out, waiting for her.

"Where?"

"Follow me to the rocks so we can watch the sunset, there is this nice spot at the rocks so we could lean back against them." I say.

"What's the catch?" She asks with a smirk.

"We get to know each other, I try to get your number, we just talk about anything and enjoy the time." I smile wide, not moving my hand.

"Alright, you caught my attention." Ashley says, grabbing my hand.

"You're just using me for my s'mores." I laugh, walking with her down to the shore where the rocks are.

"Most definitely Carlin." She laughs, moving closer to me.

"It's ok, I'd use you for your s'mores cooking skill too if you have any." I nudge her slightly with a laugh.

"You're mean." She says.

"You're adorable to think I'll be super duper nice which don't get me wrong, I totally could be but I'd rather be the real me than a fake version, because that's better isn't it? Am I right?" I ask, laughing when I get smacked on the arm.

"Yes now shut up and let's sit." She shakes her head with that amazing smile on her face. I sit down with my legs straight out as I lean back against some rocks. At first, I thought Ashley was going to sit beside me but she ended up sitting in between my legs and relaxed back into me.

"Here you go." I say, offering her a couple s'mores.

"I haven't had s'mores ever in my life." She admits.

"You're lying." I reply in shock.

"Nope, I just never thought about it."

"Wow, I love to make s'mores. It's one of my guilty pleasures." I say.

"What other guilty pleasures do you have?" She asks, turning her head to me.

"I don't know. I can't really think right now." I chuckle out.

"I don't know what my guilty pleasures are." Ashley responds.

"It happens." I smile, turning my attention back to waves and the sunset. "I love watching the sunset and the sunrise. It's the same thing, different day." I comment with a smile, intertwining my hands with Ashley's as we watch the waves.

"What do you mean?" She asks, turning her head to look at me. I don't look back. I'm too lost in my thoughts and relaxation from the sound of the waves.

"Sunrise signals the start of a new day. Sunset signals the end of that day." I start, "your dreams, your goals, your missions, whatever it is, work, school, it's always the same thing, different day. Same classes, same teachers. Within your dreams, you do what you can to achieve them then repeat the next day." I explain. "No matter what it is, it's the same thing, different day." I finish

"What's your dream?" She asks. This brings me from my thoughts to look at her.

"I want to be an inspiration. I want to be a pro athlete to encourage and inspire little kids or teens even adults to look at me and realize that they can get to somewhere as high as I would be as a pro athlete or higher." I have no control over my expressions as the biggest smile at the thought of my future I would hope happens, shows upon my face. I turn to look at Ashley, "I want to walk down the street on a day like this, beautiful weather, peaceful vibes. I want to mind my own business until someone stops me and says, 'Because of you, I didn't give up.' That's my dream." I smile wider, looking down at Ashley.

"Is that why you seem to push yourself so hard with soccer?" Ash asks.

"Yup, I create my own destiny. I can't get to my dreams if I sit on a couch the entire time and watch tv now can i?" I ask a rhetorical question.

"You are already an inspiration to me Spence." Ashley smiles, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you." My face and body softens into her touch. "What's your dream?" I ask.

"I want to save lives in my own way, whether it's sports or music or writing. I want to write something or record something that a teen or kid or adult can go back and listen to and say, 'Everything really is going to be okay. I really am stronger than I think.'" Ashley explains. "I want people to look up to me. I want to make no mistakes so I can show people that you can control some of your actions, but still life is life and nothing is perfect." Ashley finishes, turning back to the waves.

"I can't promise it Davies." I say, resting my chin on her shoulder, "But it'll happen for you one day, I feel it." I breathe, listening and watching the waves.

"I feel the same thing about you Carlin." Ashley says, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE! I love reading reviews so let me know what you have to say! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Don't

_**A/N: HEYYOO! I know it's been a week or two since i've posted but school just started up and i've been struggling with a few personal problems lately that have a lot of impact on not only me but my family so it's going to be hard for a bit. Please, bare with me!**_

_**Dislcaimer: I own nada.**_

* * *

**_CH.5- Don't_**

**_[I met this girl late last year. She said don't you worry if I disappear… Don't fuck with my love. That heart is so cold]_**

_My friends, myself, Ashley and her friends walk into this new club that's just opened up. Thankfully, Ashley's dad was able to get us on the top of the list for the grand opening. A-listers and just random strangers, who like to enjoy the club, are inside dancing and drinking their hearts out. No one cares at all._

_I offered to get everyone drinks, taking the orders before walking to the bar and ordering them. I took as much as I could carry and it just so happened I was able to carry it all. I passed around our drinks, signaling the night has just begun._

_Ashley grabbed me and pulled me to the dance floor, the DJ was playing Don't by Ed sheeran. This song is such a catchy tune._

_There's a line Ashley and I have blurred that moves from friends to more than friends. She ends up in my bed three times a week and I end up in hers four times a week. 24/7, we're ending and waking up in each other's bed and it has yet to stop. There is no name to describe our relationship, friends with benefits no longer fit; we don't hook up without feelings. There's as much feelings involved, saying we are potentially in love. But neither of us will dare admit it to one another. Ever._

_My mind no longer works as my hands have a mind of their own, finding Ashley's hips just before squeezing and pulling her flush against me. A smirk comes across her lips, the smirk I kiss every night. That smirk playing on her lips has dragged me in._

_The music is blasting through the club speakers, everyone is dancing. Tobin and Alex, HAO, Carm and Megan are dancing; Kelley and Hope are dancing along with Erin and Ella. Abby is dancing with Ashlyn and Ali. Ashley's friends are slowly making their way into dancing with my friends. My right leg slips between Ashley's, our bodies melt into one as we find a steady rhythm. I look down at Ashley to see her attention no longer on me. Unnoticeably, I turn my head to see Tobin's stares meeting with Ash's._

_My heart sinks and I know exactly what Tobin and Ashley want, they want each other for one night, maybe more. They want to explore. My glare meets Alex; our faces soften when we notice each other having the same, relatable ache showing from our facial features._

_Ashley moves so her back is against my front, my hands keep a tight grip on her hips, without thinking, I dig my nails in, hoping I could claim her as mine. Is she even mine? No, no she's not because you never talked. You two never let the line become clear through all the constant drinking and late night sex. Your feelings are starting to show and it's a bit too late._

_Ashley turns back around in my arms, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I want to feel relieved but I can't because it's all games. I close my eyes as she plants an open mouth kiss on my pulse point, causing a soft sigh to escape my lips._

_"Be right back." She says, before walking off. I look up to see Tobin doing the same thing Ashley just did. My eyes burn holes into her head. I glare as Tobin walks by with a smirk, ignoring me like I'm not standing there. She walks in the path Ashley has gone, I look up to see Alex staring at me. Our eyes meet, and we're already dreading what we both know is to come. Our night has just begun, but we feel like our ends are going to end. We meet each other half way and nod._

_"Is it breaking?" Alex asks me with a sad tone, voice raspier than usual._

_"Faster than you can blink." I respond, my shoulders slump. No one is aware but us four of what's going on. We turn our heads, mine to the left and Alex to the right. There's a giant gap, showing the both of us Ashley pressed against a wall in the corner of the club. Tobin smirking into their current kiss before returning it. Ashley's hands roam up and down Tobin's back, gripping it as if she's holding on for dear life. Tobin's tongue and hands explore the places that I was allowed to before tonight._

_I blink and it's all over, Tobin and Ashley emerge from the bathroom, new marks already showing on necks, and collarbones. Their smiles drop and their stares meet Alex and mine. They realize what they've done but it's a risk they took that's too late to get back. There are tears streaming down their faces, letting you know that they know they had a royal fuck up._

_Alex and I grab each other's hands, turning and leaving as fast as we can. Ashley and Tobin chase after us, but it only causes us to run farther. We don't let go, in hopes of being able to help one another escape the heart wrenching pain we feel now._

My body shoots up off the bed and my eyes burst open. I look around my room to see HAO passed out on her bed. I pull the white ear buds out of my ear, checking to see what song I'm listening to. Coincidentally, it's Don't. I pause it then lay back down, falling back to sleep after a dream I know Alex and I both wouldn't like. My heart is pain and I know it's over the dream. It's weird, because I've never felt like this before especially over a dream.

* * *

Next morning, I woke up feeling extremely tired. The feeling from the dream is gone, thankfully. Today I have the tests I was studying for. Practice was later in the evening; we decided to have a night practice.

"Hey Carlin." I hear from behind me, I turn to see Tobin leaning against the doorway.

"Sup Toby." I respond with a smirk.

"Dang it Spencer, you know I hate that name!" She groans, face palming herself.

"Relax, anyways what's up?" I ask, putting my backpack on.

"The girls wanna have a girl's night, you up for it?" She offers.

"I'm up for it, I'm definitely going to need one after today." I laugh, walking by and punching her shoulder gently.

"Yeah yeah, get going Mama C. Don't want to upset your girlfriend." Tobin laughs.

"Ash and I aren't dating! We're friends." I shout, walking towards the door.

"I know! I'm just pulling your leg!" Tobs yells out.

* * *

**_ ****SO I WANT TO TRY OUT THIS THING IM PLANNING DOING WHERE I WANT WHO EVER IS READING TO REVIEW A SONG THEY WOULD WANT A CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT AND RELATED TO! GO GO GO! I WOULD REALLY HOPE THIS TURNS OUT HOW I PLANNED IT BUT IF IT DOESNT THEN I UNDERSTAND! _**

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
